1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseboard protector and more particularly pertains to preventing contact between a mop and a baseboard while waxing a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mops is known in the prior art. More specifically, mops heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning floors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,444; U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,654; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,762; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,446; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,136.
In this respect, the baseboard protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing contact between a mop and a baseboard while waxing a floor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved baseboard protector which can be used for preventing contact between a mop and a baseboard while waxing a floor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.